


Devilman Crybaby Headcanons and Scenarios~!

by aspoxiel



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fudo Akira Lives, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Asuka Ryo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29555313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aspoxiel/pseuds/aspoxiel
Summary: pretty self explanatory
Relationships: Asuka Ryo | Satan/Fudo Akira/Reader, Asuka Ryo | Satan/Reader
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> LOL HEY

"𝑙𝑜𝑣𝑒 𝑖𝑠 𝑛𝑜𝑡 𝑟𝑒𝑎𝑙, 𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑟𝑒 𝑖𝑠 𝑛𝑜 𝑠𝑢𝑐ℎ 𝑡ℎ𝑖𝑛𝑔. 𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑟𝑒𝑓𝑜𝑟𝑒 𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑟𝑒 𝑖𝑠 𝑛𝑜 𝑠𝑜𝑟𝑟𝑜𝑤. 𝑎𝑡 𝑙𝑒𝑎𝑠𝑡 𝑡ℎ𝑎𝑡'𝑠 𝑤ℎ𝑎𝑡 𝑖 𝑡ℎ𝑜𝑢𝑔ℎ𝑡."

Hello! My name is Allie, and I'll be your author~! 

This book will be updated whenever I feel like it, It works better that way for me.

Request in these comments!!

I will write:

\- smut  
\- headcanons  
\- scenarios  
\- fluff

I will NOT write:

\- angst  
\- triggering topics such as r*pe

Thank you!! Enjoy the book.


	2. “Rescue...” AF + RA x Reader

Your POV  
I stood at the deck, looking out onto the water. It was such a calm, peaceful day.. until the man attacked me. He looked normal at first, so I payed no mind. As he inched closer, I whipped out my pepper spray. "Step any closer, and I won't hesitate to spray this."

Just as I said that, he transformed into something twice his size, terrifying, even. I couldn't handle it, and blacked out. Before I fully passed out, I heard someone yell. "Akira! The man-"

When I woke up, I was in a strange, white apartment room. I can't remember anything that happened.  
"Oh, you're awake." I look over to the strange voice coming from beside me and see a man in all white with gorgeous blond hair and blue eyes. He looked up from his laptop at me, his intense stare piercing through me. "You could've died, blacking out wasn't smart of you."

I glare at him. "I can't exactly control it, smart ass." I stand up, walking over to the door. He stands up and walks over to me, slamming me against the wall. "You can't leave.." He looks me up and down, taking in my curves. 

"And why can't I?" I ask, staring him straight in the eyes. 

"You saw a demon. We need to keep that under wraps." He says simply. "And you're innocent. I wasn't gonna let Ryo kill you." A black haired boy says next to me. I jump, not knowing he was there. "So your name is Ryo?" I turn to the blonde one. "Yes, and his name-" He points at the black haired man. "Is Akira Fudo." I look over to Akira and wave, smiling softly. 

Akira blushes and looks away. Ryo scoffs and walks away from me. "Sooo, what was that for, Ryo?" I ask in a teasing tone. He turns around, still piercing his gaze through me. "I had to get the point across, did I not?" I stiffen up at his response. How can someone be so monotone. "I bet you enjoyed it," Ryo starts walking towards me again, leaning in to whisper in my ear "you slut." I feel his hot breath on my neck.

I look over to Akira and see him drooling, his eyes all white. "H-huh.." I stutter. "Please, excuse him. He usually can't control himself around people like you." Ryo explains. "What's that supposed to mean?" I ask, angry at the side remark. "Don't get so worked up, princess.." Akira says, inching closer. "You're so gorgeous."

Ryo turns to him. "This one is mine." I look between them, smirking slightly. They're both good looking, I wouldn't mind. Akira paid no mind to Ryo's remarks. "You'll do so well for me baby~." Akira caresses my arm. "Would you be okay with.. helping us settle a little debate?" He asks. "Yes." I say, not knowing what I signed myself up for. 

Ryo starts wordlessly attacking my neck, sucking and biting as I let out a soft moan. "It's my turn." Akira pushes Ryo out of the way, kissing me roughly and desperately. Ryo begins to undress me carefully, as to not rip my clothes. Akira pulls me closer by my waist, looking down at me. "Let's go somewhere more comfortable." He hoists me up and I wrap my legs around his waist, slowly grinding on him, desperate for friction. 

When we get upstairs, Ryo has already prepared the room. The LED's on red, the bed made. Akira throws me down onto the bed, climbing over me. "You sure you're okay with this?" Akira asks. I nod and feel Ryo climb onto the bed next to my head. "I might not be able to hold back once I start." He slowly wraps his hand around my throat, squeezing slightly. "You just look so delicious.." He practically worships me while Ryo seems to be in his own world, playing with my hair. "My little devil.." I hear Ryo whisper. I shiver at the nickname. Akira lowers himself down to my core. "You're already so wet for me, baby~." He wastes no time and gives you that Gawk-Gawk-Twisty-No-Teeth-Combo with a side of fries. 

Ryo pulls me up and starts to attack my neck, again in complete silence. I let out a series of moans, gradually getting louder. "Fuck.. you're doing so good baby~ Your moans are so beautiful." Akira says, his voice more husky than before. He goes back down on me and I moan out in pleasure, gripping his hair tightly. That only eggs him on. I feel a hand snake around my back, playing with my t i d d i e. I groan with satisfaction, arching my back slightly with all of the stimulation.

I feel a pool of heat in my core, and I know I'm about to release. Just as I am about to, Akira pulls away from me, slipping on a condom. "A-Akira p-please." I beg. I hear a chuckle from behind me. "Begging already? You're such a naughty girl." Ryo whispers. Akira chuckles lowly, positioning himself at my entrance. "I'm going to start slow, okay?" Akira says. I nod in agreement and brace myself anyway. 

He slowly pushes himself into me and groans in pleasure as I tighten around him. "Can I move?" He asks. I nod. His hands gradually trail up to gently hold mine as he very slowly thrusts into me. He lets out a low growl into my ear which makes my eyes flutter shut. He starts thrusting at a steady yet agonizingly gentle pace. 

He starts to go faster, fighting his desire to completely destroy me. "You're too gentle, Akira." Ryo says quietly as he slips a condom on. "Give the little slut what she deserves." He moves behind me, slamming into me ruthlessly. I scream out in pleasure and pain. "What did I tell you? She's screaming for me. Aren't you?" Ryo whispers. "No, she's screaming for me." They both begin to thrust harder inside me, Akira being the more gentle of the two. 

"You should cum for me, my little devil~." Ryo growls lowly into my ear. "No, cum for me." Akira retaliates. "I- A-Ah~!" In that moment, we all cum simultaneously, Akira falling to my side and Ryo standing up and getting dressed so he can go back to work. "I hope you don't mind staying here a little while longer. I have some.." He looks me up and down, smirking at the sight. "..experiments I need to do."


End file.
